Riza and Two Letters
by Yurri-chan
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Riza gets two letters. Are they Valentines or a confession of something else? Some language but not really and some Yaoi. Hope you enjoy!


**Summer: OK! Here is a one-shot that I hope you like although for some reason I think its gonna turn in to not a one-shot. Anyways this is my first FMAB story and I hope you enjoy it. I do no town FMAB. I wish I did though...**

* * *

><p>Riza stared at the letters in front of her.<p>

It was Valentines Day yet again, but unlike the other years there were two letters in place where there should have been nothing. It was strange to the blonde female solider. It wasn't that she has never had gotten a Valentine before. It was just strange because the names were two names she had hoped not to see.

_**Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc. **_The two men she loved. The two men she couldn't decide over.

She sighed annoyed and put the two letters in the back of her desk drawer. She didn't want to deal with something as foolish as a _Valentine_ right now.

_**~Later that day~**_

Riza decided to leave early that day and got out with some of her friends for a drink. Little did she know that was the worse decision she could of made.

She walked out of her office doors in a rush. She was thankful that the Colonel had stayed in his office all day and that Havoc called in sick. But she still didn't want to take the risk of bumping in to either one of them.

Well, luck wasn't on her side today.

Right as she went around the corner she literally bumped in to Havoc.

"Ouch. Riza, you have a hard head!" Jean joked as he rubbed his head.

The blonde female blushed at the use of her first name. "I would prefer it if you called me Hawkeye. It is out of protocol to use my first name in the public of our Headquaters or anywhere else for that matter." Riza said trying to cover up.

Havoc raised his hands in a apologetic way, "Sorry, sorry!" Havoc looked at Riza a little closer. "Are- are you _blushing_, Hawkeye?".

Riza felt her face get warmer and figured by now it was crimson. '_Crimson...Pfft...'_ Riza thought to her self as she got up and hightailed for the door.

Havoc just stared at the door confused for a number of reasons. 1) Why didn't she ask why he was here if he was _supposed _to be sick. And 2) Why the _hell_ was she _blushing_?

Havoc just nodded it off and went to the office. He had an "appointment" that he _**could not**_ afford to miss.

_**~With Riza a few hours later...~**_

The blonde was now sitting at a table, drunk as hell, with a bunch of other woman who were drunk as hell as well, and were spewing out non sense and secrets.

"So Riza." Sheska asked grabbing on to her friend. "Do _you _fancy anyone?".

It was already made clear that each pair of girls except Riza were crushing on two people.

Sheska was crushing on Fuery and Falman, Winry was crushing on the Elric brothers, Ed and Al, Rebecca was crushing on Miles and Breda (for whatever reason), and Maria was crushing on Brosh (obviously) and surprisingly Armstrong.

Riza thought for a minute before replying: " I would have to say Havoc and Mustang.". The table fell silent as soon as she said that.

"Riza, you do know that..." Maria started.

"Those two are..." Sheska continued

"Dating, right?" Rebecca finished.

Riza looked at Winry to see if she thought that to her face almost pleading for a no. But Winry nodded her head silently. Riza was blank for a second. Then she reached in to her bag. And brought the letters out.

"Then what the hell are _these _for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Ack, I know you hate me but hey wasn't it <em>some<em> what funny? Anyways please no flames just constructive criticism. And if you want me to make a sequel or epilogue or something just say so in the reviews of PM me. Oh and if you want to yell at me or something do it in a PM please. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Extended ending~<strong>

Riza opened the letters as soon as she got home.

The both read the same thing ever so bluntly.

_**I'm gay.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: There you know what the letters said! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story! And please, don't be mean to me in the reviews. Thank you(again)!<strong>


End file.
